respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Unlocks
This page provides information about the unlocked weapons and equipment at each level. Level 1 Level 1 is the level you start on. Although you don't necessarily unlock anything, here are the things availible: *Rookie Machine Gun *Recruit (Black) *Recruit (Blonde) *"Bullseye" T-Shirt *Urban Camo T-Shirt *Newbie jacket (Green) *Newbie Jacket (Orange) *Private Pants (Brown) *Private Pants (Green) Level 2 The things unlocked on level 2 are: *Assault Rifle *Mohawk *Woodland Camo Pants Level 3 The things unlocked on Level 3 are: *Classic *Fan T-Shirt *Hand Grenades Level 4 The things unlocked on level 4 are: *Shotgun *Green Beret *Vest *Scout *Dynamite * + Health Level 5 The things unlocked on level 5 are: *Heavy Machine Gun *Flat Top * Dreadlocks *"Dusty" Pants *Mines * ++ Health Level 6 The things unlocked on level 6 are: * Little Italy * Super Grenades * + Ammo in machine guns Level 7 The things unlocked on level 7 are: * Flare Gun * The Camper * Camper Heart * Camping Pants * Santa's Beard * Medikit Level 8 The things unlocked on level 8 are: * Sniper Rifle * Death Company * + Speed Level 9 The things unlocked on level 9 are: * Scoped Assault Rifle * Blunderbuss * Ninja Master * Hip Hop Pants * ++ Speed Level 10 The things unlocked on level 10 are: * Witch Hunter Guns * Ballistic Face Mask * One Man Army * Armored Pants * Trap Medal * Parkour Level 11 The things unlocked on level 11 are: * Bazooka * Ballistic Knife * Emo Level 12 The things unlocked on level 12 are: * Stake Launcher * Purple Suit Jacket * Spotter * + Range with close combat Weapons Level 13 The things unlocked on level 13 are: * Missile Launcher * Android Cap * Beige Suit Pants * Improve Explosives Awareness Level 14 The things unlocked on level 14 are: * Winter Ghost Rifle * Black Mask * Heavy Armor * + Accuracy while moving Level 15 The things unlocked on level 15 are: * Dual Pistols * Army Cap * Stealth Level 16 The things unlocked on level 16 are: * Black Suit Jacket * Black Suit Pants * ++ Accuracy while moving Level 17 The things unlocked on level 17 are: * Combat Helmet Level 18 The things unlocked on level 18 are: * Dual Machine Guns * High School Vampire * Immunity Shield * + Reload speed in rifles Level 19 The things unlocked on level 19 are: Level 20 The things unlocked on level 20 are: * veteran * Gadget Cooldown Speed Level 21 The things unlocked on level 21 are: * Grenade Launcher * Extra Gadget Cooldown Speed Level 22 The things unlocked on level 22 are: * Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle * Riot Helmet Level 23 The things unlocked on level 23 are: * + Movement speed with heavy weapons Level 24 The things unlocked on level 24 are: * Guitar Machine Gun * Cyborg * + Health Recovery Speed Level 25 The things unlocked on level 25 are: * Noisy Cricket Level 26 The things unlocked on level 26 are: * Revolver * Snow Coat * Snow Pants * ++ Health Recovery Speed Level 27 The things unlocked on level 27 are: * Elite Assault Rifle * Zombie (Head) * Zombie (Body) * Zombie (Legs) * + Accuracy with dual weapons Level 28 The things unlocked on level 28 are: * Proton Gun * Trapper Hat * ranger * Reduce Damage by Explosives Level 29 The things unlocked on level 29 are: * Trick or Treat Level 30 The things unlocked on level 30 are: * Anti Material Sniper * Howitzer Gun * Extra Reduce Damage by Explosives * Death From Below Level 31 The things unlocked on level 31 are: Level 32 The things unlocked on level 32 are: * Chemrail Level 33 The things unlocked on level 33 are: Double Barrel Shotgun Level 34 The things unlocked on level 34 are: * Desert Helmet Level 35 The things unlocked on level 35 are: * Desert Jacket Level 36 The things unlocked on level 36 are: * Siege Cannon * Desert Pants Level 37 The things unlocked on level 37 are: Level 38 The things unlocked on level 38 are: * Swamp Body Level 39 The things unlocked on level 39 are: Level 40 The things unlocked on level 40 are: * Plasma Punch Level 41 The things unlocked on level 41 are: * Scoped Rocket Launcher Level 42 The things unlocked on level 42 are: Level 43 The things unlocked on level 43 are: * Rioter Ski Mask Level 44 The things unlocked on level 44 are: * Rioter Vest Level 45 The things unlocked on level 45 are: * Rioter Pants Level 46 The things unlocked on level 46 are: Level 47 The things unlocked on level 47 are: * Dual Grenade Pistols Level 48 The things unlocked on level 48 are: * Dual Rookie Machine Guns * Plasma Shotgun Level 49 The things unlocked on level 49 are: Level 50 The things unlocked on level 50 are: * Dual Revolvers * Zap Gun * Thumper * Hunter Rifle * Automatic Shotgun * Urban Fighter Vest Category:Level